A Chilly Evening
by WeatheredPeach
Summary: Oneshot. Sawako and Mugi, having been together for a while tries something new. Mugi x Sawako femslash consisting of Lemon and Fluff. Mugi x Sawako needs more love.


**Disclaimer: This piece of fiction portrays two women (of the same sex) engaging in sex (with one another), but perhaps one could assume as much from an M rating.  
><strong>**Warning: I do not own K-On! or any of the characters - after all, I am against slavery. . . .  
><strong>Might've gotten 'em wrong, just switch 'em. It doesn't really matter, this is my first fic, I am entitled to a few errors, am I not?

I wrote this fic because Sawako x Mugi needs more love, it's a fantastic pairing. Oh, and, eh, it was quite fun too.

.

**A Chilly Evening**

.

The second pair of handcuffs closed with a rasp that sounded throughout the small bedroom. The gloved hands which had fastened the cuffs to the headboard relaxed and fell to the side of their owners thighs as she stretched her back, gaining posture and with it, power. The thin leather gloves she wore, which almost reached up to her elbows, had been fastened thoroughly by the thick string which held them in place. On her torso a corset had been tied to the point of discomfort, its colour matching that of her gloves, but the leather of this piece of garment was a bit thicker. The last part of her attire was a pair of thighighs and just like the other pieces it was made out of leather, painted black and tied together with thick string. Blond hair cascaded down, past the corset, creating a beautiful contrast.

The blonde was straddled upon another woman, slightly taller then the other, with long chestnut hair. Her hands, securely cuffed to the headboard, made sure she would be unable to escape. She wore nothing at all, and her eyes were fixed upon where the blondes legs joined, who wore nothing to cover her glory and the visual proof of her exitement intrigued the brunette.

"Eyes up, Sawako." The blonde ordered harshly as she tilted the brunettes head upwards.

When she finally let go of Sawakos head she let her hand trail down along the brunettes body, keeping a light contact with her skin, making sure to gently touch her exposed breast on the way back to herself. The blonde shifted her weight, leaned forwards a bit and started moving her hands. She went on to caress the woman beneath her, making sure to ignore the most sensetive areas. The blonde followed her hands with her eyes, wearing a sly smile.

"Mugi, touch me properly..." Sawako pleaded.

Tsumugis eyes fixated upon Sawakos.

"I want you to beg for it." she said plainly, stroking Sawakos cheek.

"Please, touch me."

Tsumugi answered by covering the exposed breasts infront of her with her hands, applying the slightest force she possibly could.

"This is torture..." Sawako whined.

Mugi thrust her elbows onto the bed as she leaned over Sawako, pushing their lips together. The gentle kiss lingered for a bit and when they separated Sawako could see an apologetic smile on the blondes lips.

"I can't really keep this up, sorry." Mugi apologized.

"Yeah..." Sawako agreed, "but you look like you're excited." Her gaze trailed down to Mugis exposed thighs. She glistened.

"That's because of you..." Mugi said bashfully, giving her lover a warm, shy smile. "I am dying to get to touch your skin directly." Mugis breathing had picked up since she secured the last handcuff to the headboard, and her heart was beating hard, at a high and steady pace.

"Then release me."

The blonde gave a nod and rose. Sawako watched over Mugis back as she made her way across the room. She picked up the two dormant keys on the desk which stood tucked in between a bookshelf and the wall. When she turned around, all she could see in the dimly lit room was Sawako, lying naked, waiting for her. The walk back seemed like an eternity. Mugi longed for the warmth and pleasure that was Sawako. Her eyes were all over the brunette, and the brunette did nothing to hide where her gaze had fixated.

Slim hands trembled as they tried to get the small key into the first lock. The fervor Mugi felt in her lower abdomen was almost unbearable. She wanted to be touched so much it hurt and she almost tore the first pair of cuffs straight off of Sawakos wrists. Lucky enough for Sawako she resisted the urge and unlocked the two locks restraining the naked woman and threw the keys on the floor beneath them. She pleaded to Sawako:

"Please help me out of these clothes."

Sawako sat up behind her lover and started to untie the corset, pulling, ripping, just wanting the damned garment gone. Why did they have to keep the scissors in the kitchen? she thought as she loosened the string much slower then her patience allowed her to. Just like Mugi she was ablaze, yearning for her inamoratas touch. When she had loosened the corset enough for Mugi to be able to get out of it Mugi had already gotten her gloves off, thrown them on the floor and untied the bow that kept her left sock up.

"Lift your arms." Sawako adviced. Mugi did as she said and let out a great sigh as Sawako took the corset off of her. It was discarded as Mugi stood up to get the last two pieces of leather off. The sight of the nude Mugi bending over to get the thighhighs off was nearly enough to drive Sawako insane. As soon as the damned wear was gone Mugi turned around to see Sawako sitting on the bed, with her legs spread and stretched out from her body, watching the blonde intensely. Mugi crawled onto the bed and seated herself opposite to Sawako, placing each of her feet on either side behind the brunette, leaving them both exposed to one another. Their lips locked in the deepest, greediest kiss they had ever shared. Mugis hand rushed down in between the lovers and soon found entrance in the taller woman. Sawako gasped through the kiss in delight as her desire was starting to be soothed. Mugi pulled her lips away from the kiss.

"Touch me." she begged before returning to the desperate kiss. Sawakos hand sought out Mugi, who moaned deeply as the brunettes fingers entered her. They separated their lips as they breathed heavily, gasped and moaned in response to each other as their fingers stirred inside eachother. Mugi was applying more force then the brunette as she had learnt that Sawako liked it a little bit rougher then her.

"More. Harder." Sawako moaned and Mugi complied. It wasn't long before Mugi could feel her partner starting to tense up. Her breathing became erratic as well as her hands movements. She gasped loudly as Mugi felt her tighten around her own fingers, hanging on to her lover with her free hand. When it came to the attention Sawako gave Mugi her climax had only upset her pace, she was still moving her fingers around inside the blonde, making sure she would reach the peak of her pleasure.

"Sawako," Mugi tried to say through her heavy breathing and occasional moan, "I love... nn... you, Sawa..." she managed.

"I love you, Mugi" she answered, still panting heavily, and kissed her lovers lower lip, sucking slightly on it. "I really do."

"I love you" she murmured again, holding onto Sawako with all her might, who could feel Mugi getting more and more tense for every second. They were both in bliss as her climax approached. "Sawa..nn... ko, Sawako! Ah.." Mugi moaned as Sawako finally felt her lover climax. As she came, the shorter of the two tightened her grip, holding onto the other body as much as she could, the only wish she had was for them to get closer to each other.

When the pleasures grip finally faded she finally relaxed, falling forwards. Her head landed on a heated shoulder and she remained seated like that for a great while, trying to catch her breath.

"Let's lie down." Sawako suggested. Mugi gave her a nod before they started to untangle.

The lovers newfound possition was arranged without the awareness that there was such a thing as modesty. Sawako lied on her back, arms and legs stretched out for comfort. Mugi had one half of her body resting on the bed, the other half rested upon Sawako, her head comfortably tucked in next to Sawakos neck. There was no shyness, neither cared about what part of her body touched where upon the others body. They remained silent but for their breathing, enjoying the wonderful warmth and comfort they provided eachother. Sawako ran her finger slowly through Mugis hair. They both loved moments like these, moments where it was just the two of them and nothing else to pay attention to. Tsumugi suddenly suffered a minor enlightenment.

"Ugh, I've got some homework that I should do..." she lamented.

"Hmm?"

"I told my parents that I'd be having a study session with some friends from my class, that I'd be sleeping at their place and that I'd be home sometime tomorrow. And thanks to you I haven't even opened my books..." she giggled.

"Sorry, but I wasn't so serious about it when I asked, you know."

Sawako smiled. Earlier that day she had been seated at her dinner table, which was probably the only available workspace in her medium sized apartment, doing some work she had taken home. In a paper bag located by the end of the table an incomplete leather outfit rested, missing that one piece of clothing which would cover the parts of the body most people sought to cover. Believe it or not, this too was something the teacher had brought home from her work.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Hello!" a beaming Mugi almost yelled as soon as the door had swung open. She was let in, hurriedly closing the door so that she could join in embrace with her lover. It had been cold outside, Sawako was warm, so very warm. Mugi purred with content as she snuggled closer.

"Mugi, I've got some work that I need to finish before monday." Sawako said as their embrace dissolved.

"Ah, okey." Mugi simply answered before they started making their way to the table. Thinking she might as well start with her homework since Sawako had work that she had to do, but as she looked for a place to put her bag she had come across a suspicious paper bag. It rustled as she picked it up, catching the attention of Sawako. Mugi pulled out the corset, showed it to Sawako and asked with a slight blush on her cheeks:

"Where did you get this?"

"I actually borrowed it from the theatre club. It has achieved quite some fame since you guys left, you know. Seems like the tailoring club is supplying them with a grand wardrobe."

"The tailoring club sewing clothes like _these_?"

"Apparently they do." Sawako said as she pulled the rest of the attire from the papper bag, "But it isn't finished yet. Seems like they still need to sew some kind of hotpants to go with it..." She thought for a while. A grin appeared on her face. "Hey, Mugi. I want to try a little bit of roleplaying." She wasn't serious at all.

"Wha..?" Mugi blushed. "We've never done anything like _that_ before..."

"Would you wear this for me?" Sawako wondered for how long she could keep this joke going.

"Let's try it!" Mugis eyes were sparkling, just like they would be every time her curiosity gripped her. "Want to help me putting it on?" she asked as she looked straight into Sawakos eyes who almost dropped the clothes she held in surprise. She had not expected that sort of answer. When she finally nodded, Mugi dropped her bag on the flor and pulled Sawako eagerly towards the bedroom door.

Mugis eyes shot open as she finally realised something.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I came over to stay the night without asking you if I could! I'm sorry, but could I sleep here tonight?"

Sawako locked eyes with her lover.

"You don't have to apologize, Mugi. I want you to stay every night you possibly could, you know." she said as she slowly stroked the blondes cheek. Sawako hadn't really worked up the courage to ask Mugi to move in with her yet, but she would in due time. Besides, Mugi would have to tell her parents about their relationship before they could move in together and Sawako didn't want her to rush a decision.

"Hmm, I practically live here already." Mugi murmured as she snuggled closer to Sawako.

"Wont your parents suspect you might be seeing someone soon?"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't. They are really trustfull, and as they are away from the house so much they wouldn't know how often I spend the night away from home." Mugi answered sounding a bit lonely, which pained Sawako.

"You can always stay here."

"Thanks."

They spent some time in silence.

"Hmm, wonder what the time is..." Sawako pondered.

"Haven't got a clue."

"Wanna start cooking dinner soon?"

"I would like to take a shower first."

"I feel like I could use one too..."

"We also need to change the sheets before we go to bed tonight." Mugi thought for a little while, before saying "Wanna... do it again?" bashfully. "We're going to wash the sheets anyways." She kissed her lover on her jaw.

"I wouldn't mind..."

"What an understatement!"

"Haha, yeah." Sawako smiled at Mugi. "But since we're both going to shower, shouldn't we shower together?"

"Y...yeah..." Mugi said and pressed her lips against the other woman. Then the two got up from the bed, and as Sawako started to remove the sheets from the bed Mugi opened the closet which somehow had been tucked inside the bedroom along with everything else in there, and pulled out two sets of clothes for them. She stored some of her clothes at Sawakos place for times like these. '_It's like we've already moved in together._' she thought as they made their way to the bathroom.


End file.
